1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to covers for electrical devices.
2. Background Art
Covers are used to prevent access to the energized exposed metal wires supplying power to electrical devices mounted in the conventional electrical boxes used in residential and commercial buildings. Conventional covers contain openings that allow the faces of devices like receptacles to be exposed so that electrical plugs or connectors can be inserted into or coupled with the devices. For receptacles, the openings in the face are large enough to permit insertion of small electrically conductive objects by children, exposing them to the risk of electric shock. Various safety covers have been devised to reduce or eliminate the risk of electric shock from electrical devices. These covers are typically semi-permanent, mounted to the electrical device, and work by preventing access to the electrical device to those who lack adult strength or dexterity.